1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure for a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a closure for a beverage container which includes a removably-covered, recessed, well adapted to contain a game piece or prize.
2. Description of Related Art
Retailers often use promotional activities to increase the sales of their products. For instance, in the quick-service restaurant industry, restaurants often employ promotional games in which the customer can receive instant prizes and/or collect game pieces in an effort to earn prizes. Such games commonly use game pieces which consumers either immediately return or collect and return for prizes (e.g, free beverages or food).
Quick-service restaurants have previously delivered such game pieces to their customers in one of two ways. In connection with some prior promotions, restaurants have handed the games pieces to the patron upon completing the sale. Food and beverage containers have also been used to convey game pieces.
In one existing form, a game piece consists of a flexible paper tab which is adhered to the side of a container (e.g., a cup). The game piece thus readily conforms to and smoothly lies over either a planar or non-planar surface of the container. The game pieces are designed to be peeled off the surface to reveal the prize won by the patron or to convey other information to the patron.
Inflexible game pieces and prizes do not conform to the surfaces of food and beverage containers. Restaurants thus have previously distributed such game pieces apart from the containers. Quick-service restaurants, however, generally disfavor separate distribution because they cannot ensure that every customer receives a game piece with his or her purchase. Decoupling the game piece from the container also presents the risk that game pieces will be distributed without a product purchase.